A Second Heart
by heavenabove
Summary: Sora is slowly being devoured by darkness with him not knowing. Donald and Goofy are still with him, But were's King Mickey,what is with this new kid with blonde hair and what on all worlds is Kairi doing?


Kairi walked over a hill on one of the destiny islands, she had just finished the last day of school for the year. She stood silently and looked around at the houses as she whipped her hair out of her face.

"Every thing…so different than before..." she said to herself.

The houses were all made of bricks of wood and mud painted white, with unusual orange brick tiles as roofs. In front of the houses were purple flowered bushes and lush green grassed lawns. There was a path down each front lawn to the centre of the road with around three trees surrounding each. The wooden post lamps were not yet lit up and there were birds singing happily while flying around in front of her.

It had been a whole year since Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts, just about all the people around her had complemented on how much she had grown. Her figure had now grown into a more woman like structure (Not completely she's only 15). Her hair had gotten longer and now reached just past her shoulders, it was slightly darker than before but still a reddish maroon. She had gotten taller than before and now would have stood between Sora and Riku (Last year).

She was in her school uniform which every girl had to wear, It consists of a blue short skirt with white outlined squares, She wore a white sleeveless shirt, a tie, the same pattern as her skirt (Which as soon as the bell rang she loosened it). She wore reasonable black shoes with knee high dark navy socks. She carried a woven bag made out of dried grass, which carried a book or two.

She stared out at the sunset over the houses, it looked next to the Island Sora and her used to hang out. It was also were Riku, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie used to go as well. It were most of her memories were, and the last time she saw Sora.

No one ever went there anymore, they were all too afraid that the heartless would come back.

Kairi was lonely now that Sora and Riku left she had spent most of her time with Selphie. She was a good friend and seemed to understand her, but she could never replace Sora and Riku.

Every other child was happy and was running around at the bottom of the hill. She stood there and watched them running and laughing, despite the joy that was going on around her Kairi never even broke a smile.

She set off walking towards the beach with her bag in hand. When she stepped foot on the sand off the pavement, she looked around the beach, not walking just looking.

To her right was a wooden jetty that went out around 15 meters out to sea. To her left were two wooden boats resting completely on sand, supposably Sora's and Riku's. Everything else in her line of view was sand, water, Destiny Island and the sunset. She walked over to the water and stood looking out to the sunset. It was cloudy with light orange and pink outlining the clouds. There was and occasional seagull flying over head.

Around twenty minutes had passed and Kairi hadn't moved she was looking out at sea thinking about old times she and her friends had had the previous year. She had missed Sora the most out of anyone; she didn't know why she just missed him.

She had told herself that she had spent more time with him than Riku. Seeing that Riku mostly wondered off alone.

She remembered that last time she spent with him on the island. She was sitting on the dock with Sora talking about Riku and setting off with the raft.

She didn't know why she said it; she just seemed to blurt it out. Of course she was only joking to see what Sora said. He just replied with a cute "Huh?"

Sora walked out of Castle oblivion his two best pals at his side.

He looked around there wasn't really anything to see except trees more trees grass bushes and more trees, with a few colorful flowers here and there.

It had been a year since he sealed Kingdom Hearts and like Kairi he had gotten older. He now stood just over Goofy. His hair was slightly lighter and now spikeier than before. His face now seemed to look slimmer and teenagish. (With out the pimples). He wore the same Styled Pants only now they were black and dark blue with yellow going around the thighs and waist. His hoody was now black as well with a Black and Red shirt on underneath. His fingerless gloves were consisting of black, blue, yellow and white. His shoes were basically the same shape the now were also black with the yellow flaps surrounding his ankles. He wore the same silver crown necklace he had brought him self back at his home.

Donald and Goofy wore the same clothes and hadn't grown an inch.

(Sora) "Well watta we do now?"

"I dunno, maybe we should find away outta her and look for King Mickey?" suggested Goofy.

"Yeh I guess.But how? We don't have a gummy ship or any I idea were we are…How did we get here any way?"

Before anyone could answer Pluto Jumped out of the bushes next to them with a letter in his mouth. (How convenient).

"Well I have an idea" quacked Donald as he went in to a pose for running after Pluto.

He sped off for Pluto while quaking loudly "Come back here you stupid mutt!" Pluto ran around in a ten foot circle with Donald close behind him.

Sora and Goofy were on the side laughing loudly, and basically had tears in their eyes at the site of Donald running around in a pointless circle. At one point Goofy fell down laughing as loud as ever while Sora continued to laugh on his feet.

Around five minutes later Sora and Goofy had stopped laughing and were back on their feet. They were just blankly staring and Donald chasing Pluto around I circles. Then Donald stopped and looked over to them...

"Ya now you could help." He said with is arms crossed and an angry look on his face.

"Fine" Sora said with a sigh and began walking forward.

Sora started running and within a second Pluto was being held by his collar preventing him from running.

"There ya go." He said as he took the letter from Pluto's mouth and let him go.

"Humph. I could've done that." Donald said as he walked towards Sora.

"Sure you could've" Sora said sarcastically.

They opened the letter and it was written on a piece of paper bark and charcoal.

_Dear Sora, Donald and Goofy, _

_Good news I've escaped from Kingdom Hearts by following a path for three months it seems. I've reached a small field with sunlight and everything. Pluto came around and I figured id write to you guys._

_I've just paid a visit to Hollow Bastion. The Door hasn't been opened again but there's Heartless running amok. Well I think there heartless there all white and they seem to dance and stretch around._

_Im doing well despite the fact that ive just been attacked by a group of Heartless._

_Riku's abandoned me, something's up with him Sora, I thought id tell you this since you are one of his best friends maybe you could figure him out._

_Im sorry I can't put anymore on this letter incase anyone else finds this. Im sorry I couldn't speak to you in person. You haven't been around and no ones sighted you for the last year, are you ok?_

_Anyway see you Sora I probably wont see you again im afraid that im not going to be the same for much longer._

_Yours Faithfully King Mickey_

_Written Three months after Kingdom Hearts was sealed._

(Sora) "Well Riku's acting out of Character by the sounds of it, and what's with the new type of Heartless?"

(Donald) "Well it shouldn't be anything new we've faced new types of Heartless over and over again, haven't we?"

(Sora) Yeh I guess they couldn't be too hard if Mickey beat them all on his own

(Goofy) "Hey…Yeh…We gotta find King Mickey."

Donald put on an angry voice and pointed his finger and touched Goffy's nose, "Don't change the subject like that, but yeh how?" he said pulling away.

(Sora) "Hey how did Pluto get here then? Maybe he knows away to get outta here."

(Goofy) "Hey…Hyuk, yeh"

(Sora) "Well Pluto how did you get here? C'mon we need to get off this world and go find away to King Mickey"

Pluto raised his ears and turned around and ran barking. He stopped a few meters away and turned back to look at them and barked again.

"I think he wants us to follow him" said Goofy as he scratched his head.

"Well you're a genius aren't you, you big Palooka." Said Donald in a sarcastic tone.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Said Sora as he ran after Pluto, who also turned and ran down the path,

Donald and Goofy close behind.

-----------------------------------------

They arrived at small village full of children with an occasional adult coming from a door.

It was a small village with a red sandy ground, the houses were made of grayish mud bricks with pines leaves as a roof. They each had a stone pebble pathway leading to the dusted road in the middle. They had trees sprouting over the roof tops of the houses, with occasional bird on the edge. They each had small mud patches on the ground and a few grass spots here and there. There were dogs barking and playing around with the children.

The children were wearing what looked like woven t-shirts and pants of red, brown and green., The adults were wearing the same sort of clothing only the women were wearing long dresses that reached to around her ankles. Sora noticed than none of them were wearing shoes or any sort of foot wear, on the stony heard ground.

Sora began to walk forward and as he turned a corner he ran into a young girl around his age.

"…Ooff…" she sighed as she fell backwards in the dust.

"Oh sorry..." he held out his hand to pull her back up.

She blushed slightly but accepted the offering.

When she was up she dusted the dirt and sand off her woven dress and looked up into his eyes.

"Hi…" said Sora as he looked at her, she was around Riku's size the last time he saw him she had dark brown hair and eyes, she was tin and pail and though she was being threatened her eyes were seemingly trembling.

"Umm Hello" she was still staring at his sea blue eyes as though hypnotized.

He on the other hand kept looking away to see if Donald and Goofy where behind him. Donald was being chased around as two little boys in shorts were poking him with sticks; Goofy was being pulled to the ground and was toppled by a little girl around six. Pluto on the other hand was running around and playing with the other dogs; he looked like the odd one out with his bright orange coat and unusual black stringy ears and tail.

He looked back at her with a small smile on his face from what her saw the children doing to his friends, He had no intension to save them from the little havoc wreckers as he knew the wouldn't harm them.

"Umm listen do you know where there's a ship around here or something? There's some…." He was going to say Heartless but he thought he wouldn't finish the sentence in case it might cause her to panic.

"Umm….Yeh my father has one, hes over on the other side of the village. The doggie thing sneaked on as a stowaway, and my father chased it off." She tore away from his eyes and turned and pointed in the direction that the ship was.

"Thanks" said Sora as he smiled more gleefully as she turned and looked back at him.

He turned around to his friends and said "C'mon guys I found us a ship."

Donald Immediately ran to Sora's way and the children shopped chasing him as soon as they reached Sora and looked up to see how tall he was compared to them. The each gulped and turned and ran every so often looking back.

"What are they so scared about?" said Sora scratching his head.

"I dunno" replied Donald as he came from behind Sora

"They thought you were a nobody…In those black clothes." Said the girl from behind them in a soft whispery voice.

Sora and Donald turned around to the girl that now had a more confident look on her face.

"Huh?...Whats a nobody?" asked Sora as he stepped away from Donald towards her.

She stepped back from him and ran away behind another house.

"This is strange" Donald said from behind Sora scratching his head and looking in the direction of were the girl had run.

"I dunno but were better get out of here…C'mon lets go find that ship she was talking about." He walked off in the direction the girl had pointed in before.

"C'mon Goofy, we gotta go" screamed Donald at the top of his voice as he ran after Sora.

"Hyuk… cumin Donald, wait for me Sora." He yelled as he stood up over the children as Pluto sped passed him.

Selphie walked over the yellow sand dunes and past the white picked gate. She looked over to the beach and sighed looking to the ground, she looked up again with a small smile and began to walk forward.

She walked over to Kairi who was now looking cold and hungry, her hair was all muffled up and she looked lost in thought.

"Hey Kairi, gee the sun takes a long time to set around her doesn't it?"

Kairi jumped at the sound of her high voice but only tilted her head slightly to the sky.

"Oh, Hey Selphie"

"Uh…hi, so…what you doing?"

"Nothing...just…thinking"

"Yeh ya can sort of tell…So what you thinking about?" said Selphie cheerfully.

"Nothing…"

"Yes you are…tell me"

"Nothing Selphie it's too complicated, you wouldn't understand." Said Kairi as she had a soft whimper in her voice as like she was about to cry.

"Oh c'mon Kairi, Were best friends now, we don't keep secrets from each other, I've told you all of mine so far, but im not sure you're telling me all of yours..." It was true Selphie had told Kairi all her secrets, like how she once had a crush on Tidus and she was the one who put the rotten orange in Wakka's school bag that exploded during class, no one else knew because it would get her into a lot of trouble. Kairi on the other hand had told her every thing about her, well almost everything she hadn't told her that she was inside of Sora's heart the whole time through the Heartless attack. She knew for one that was hard to believe, and two it was totally personal.

"SELPHIE, I had friends before you and know there gone, and I don't know if I'll ever see them again OK!" Kairi yelled at her with out looking, but tilted her head slightly to the ground.

Selphie looked shocked but soon came into a considering face as she saw her friends look of pain on her face.

"You miss him don't you?"

"Miss who? I don't miss anyone."

"Yeh you do Kairi, You miss Sora and you know it. He said he'll come back to you and I'm sure he's not going to break his promise."

"Yeh…I guess…but how can I be so sure, he's been gone for so long and now I…"

Selphie looked more concerned "and now you what?" she said in a considering whisper.

Kairi didn't answer she just continued to look at the sunset and hold her hair out of her face.

She gave a small smile.

"Heh…It's funny."

"What's funny?"

"The day I spent with them last time…We were all just sitting on the paopu island talking about how we were going to get out of here, Riku was so serious at the time, he just wanted to get out, but Sora…heh…Sora was so relaxed he was just laying back on the branch next to me, asking Riku how far the raft would go. You could sort of tell he didn't want to go I think Riku could see it too. He told us that we would think of something else if it didn't work, He was so determined. He then tried convincing us to come by telling us that it was the same old stuff here.

Sora was the one to wanted to leave I think he didn't want Riku to go on about it anymore. I saw them from the bottom of the shack Riku was tossing a paopu fruit to Sora who looked really confused at the time, and just tossed it away. They started running down towards me so I started running as well."

"Hey…you smiling"

Kairi looked towards her, "Is smiling Ok?"

Selphie had a sudden shock on her face, "Oh…yeh…sorry, Its just…I haven't seen you smile in a while…" she smiled again.

Kairi looked sad again, and looked away, "Im sorry Selphie, Its just…I don't feel myself anymore."

"So what happened next…?"

Kairi looked surprised at her, "You really want to listen to me?"

"Yeh sure why not, I mean friends listen too each other don't they?

"Umm, Ok well nothing else really happened that day it was the next that was scary and the last time I spent on the island with them…Actually, come to think of it I didn't talk to Riku much that day…"

"Well what did you do with Sora?" asked Selphie as she sat down on the sand.

Sora, Donald and Goofy had know gone around the village five or six times until they finally reached a man with an opened scar on his arm in front of a small gummy ship.

"Uhhh Hi" said Sora as he walked up to man.

The man obviously haddent seen them approaching him because he got a sudden shock and fell off the stool he was sitting on.

"Who are you?" He asked as he got up and dusted him self while cradling his arm.

"Oh hi, im Sora….Can we borrow your ship we need to get to another world urgently."

"For a fee, Im poor enough already with out my ship im good as gone."

"We have munny we just need to use the…."

"How could you have enough munny to borrow a ship, your too young to even drive?"

Sora looked surprised but went into his pockets and pulled out 300,000 munny "Is this enough?"

"How did you get all that?" said the man with his mouth wide open staring at the shinning golden spheres sitting in Sora's hand. Then he looked up at Sora with a huge face of aggression "You're a theft…you've stolen that munny and now you've come to rob a poor harmless village!"

"No, no im not a theft…I've collected it through out worlds and saved up for something I might've needed later and I….OWWW!" Sora turned around to se Donald elbowing him in the side.

"Keep ya mouth shut Sora, remember?"

"Oh yeh…sorry, the worlds thing right?" whispered Sora to Donald guiltily.

"Yeh now be quiet"

(Physico guy) "Liar, how could you have collected all that by just exploring?"

"Umm…I fight…"

"Fight! You fight and now you've come to beat up an old man just barley makin a livin?"

"Umm no I…"

"You should be ashamed of your self for coming here… Why are you here anyway?

Sora shut his eyes and yelled at the top of his voice, "IM THE KEYBLADE MASTER ALRIGHT!"

The man looked utterly shocked, he stood stiff and stared at Sora like he was afraid he was going to kill him. He then shook his head and bowed. "please forgive me, I had no idea, you have a right to punish me."

"Uhh…why are you bowing?" said Sora as he raised an eyebrow and had a very confused look on his face.

"Oh, Please forgive me and take my ship, I have been through many hard ship and do not know what to expect from others anymore." Said the man as he shakily stood up.

"Please it's alright, im not going to punish anyone just let us borrow you ship and we shall leave."

"Sir I must appologise, please take the ship. You do not have to pay me, just take it."

"Umm…thanks" Sora and the others walked passed him towards the ship. When the had reached it Sora turned around and threw all the munny to the man. He caught it with ease.

"Thank you" he said shakily as a wide smile of happiness and excitement came over his face.

"No problem, oh and one more thing…." Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out a green glowing sphere, the man starred at as though it was a mystical gem. Sora threw it to the man and yeller "CURE!" The man dropped all the munny in his arms he stood as though he was very dizzy, he looked towards his arm and seemed to laugh deeply as he looked up to Sora and back to his arms excitedly.

"Thank you! Thank you!" he said over and over again as he went down to pick all his munny up. "Thank you so much how do we keep this up to you?"

"You don't have to, were all even now." Said Sora calm fully as he looked away and walked into the ship.

The ship was small and crowded it looked more like a small white and brown caravan from the inside and it was a little bit dusty.

To the right was two bunk beds blanketed with brown sheets and white yellowish pillows, through a pair of red and brown checkered curtains, in the middle was a small white food storage cupboard with some meat in it that Sora decided to not touch as it might be some sort of dead animal on the world. Infront was a small maroon rug and a few wooden arm-chairs. To the left were two piloting seats and steering wheels with complicated colors and buttons. Sora however new what they all were since he had once piloted the Gummie ship the year before and like ridding a bike it was 'so called' that you never forgot.

Sora went to go and sit on the little wooden arm-chair in the corner of the room, Donald headed for the Piloting seats while Goofy headed for the bedroom and Pluto curled up at Sora's feet on the rug.

The ship started rumbling as Donald pressed a few buttons on the control panel. Sora got up and walked over to him, and stood beside him as he pressed a few more buttons. He looked out the window in front of him as the ship began to lift off the ground. Still on the ground he saw the man standing there with a few other women and children were standing around him, as they starred at them taking off. Sora spotted the girl he saw earlier smiling happily waving at them. Sora new he couldn't see him so he just smiled. There were now more people hurrying over to the man and waving goodbye, and shouting friendlily. There all had the happiest expression on their faces as the all looked at the man's arm and munny in his hands, and then back up to the ship waving again.

"What exactly did you do to him?" asked Donald in his quackish like accent, looking at the crowd of people bellow and then to Sora while sill holding the steering wheel.

"Well lets say I patched up a few things" said Sora as he grinned guiltily.

Donald looked angry but turned to the beeping sound the panel was making. Donald keyed in some thing that would of spelt 'Hollow Bastion' and then pressed the big red button to his right.

"BEEP!...BEEP!...BEEP!... ding!ding!ding!ding!ding!ding!ding!"

"BLAST OFF!" Yelled Donald as he pointed forwards. This time it actually did go forwards and at lightning fast speed, Donald got sucked into his seat while Sora got flung back. He rolled right through to ship hitting objects with his head and hands, He finally landed with a thud as he had toppled back through the curtains and his head on the opposite wall. He opened his eyes to see Goofy's nose in his face snoring loudly.

"Uggg" he said as he pushed Goofy's nose out of the way and got up.

He walked back through the curtains, he scanned the place expecting to see everything out of place, instead he saw everything still neatly packed together.

"Strange" he thought scratching his head. He then noticed that every thing had been bolted to the floor.

He decided to pass that thought and just sit down until they landed, When he sat down on the chair he had previously been he fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours had passed and Sora was being shaken harshly awake by Donald who was yelling

"SORA! SORA! WAKE UP SORA WERE HERE!"

Sora got a huge fright out of this and flung himself up banging his head into Donald's accidentally.

"Owww, watch it you big oaf!" said Donald angrily, walking out the Gummie ship rubbing his head gently.

Sora who was also rubbing his head ferociously stood up and stretched his back. He yawned once or twice before heading out the ship.

When he got out he looked around.

He was somewhere he didn't quiet know, All he could see were countless grey hills and cliffs surrounding them, matched by a dark and dusty ground.

The sky seemed to be purple and black with a very now and then silver star.

Though it was dark you could actually see quiet clearly as though it was midday.

"Uhhh…Where are we?" Sora asked as he tore his eyes from his surroundings and to Donald and Goofy.

"Uggg…Sorry Sora, were gonna have to walk, there was a black plaque covering the landing site for Hollow bastion." Said Goofy in a shallow voice who pointed in what was Sora's left.

"That's Ok im used to walking awhile by know. As for the black plaque im a little worried."

"Yeh us too…It could be something bad." Said Donald as he quietly talked as if he was scared someone would over hear them.

"Well lets go" said Sora as he walked towards were Goofy was pointing.

--------------------------------------------------------------

They were walking for around an hour, nether of them seemed to be the least bit tiered.

Suddenly a marching and a small screeching sound came from over head. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Pluto stopped in their tracks; Pluto started whimpering and fled behind a rock. Sora on the other hand looked towards Donald and Goofy who nodded encouragingly.

It all happened so fast that with out thinking Sora fan forward with Donald and Goofy right behind him.

They came to a halt when they came from behind the last hill, They could barley make out what was in front of them but as far as they could tell, It was two black behemoths, thousands of silver heartless and swarming lightning birds flying over head. Before any of them could say anything there were more heartless coming from the cliffs and hills surrounding them by three thousand to three.

Sora looked around him and with a shining silver light he pulled out his keyblade out of thin air. He looked around to Donald and Goofy who had their backs to him but turned and gave him a reassuring thumb up.

He turned back forward and noticed the Hollow Bastion over the two heads of the Behemoths.

"Alright…"

He ran forward this was all too fast to even stop and think the only thing that made sense to him right now was to hack his way through to Hollow Bastion.

At the moment he reached his first group of heartless who all jumped on his but before they could do much harm "Thundaga!" Sora yelled as he pointed his Keyblade towards the sky and several bolds of thunder surrounding him and destroying half the heartless that had jumped for him.

"The only next thing he did was swing his Keyblade like a mad man swinging in left, right, down, right, up, left he didn't care how he destroyed the heartless he just wanted to get through, He dodged and rolled as he got under the behemoths feet trying to avoid the trampling tunderwaves and earthquakes while trying to dodge the ever attacking heartless.

Every time he got onto one of the Behemoth's back two or three heartless would slash his off and then attack him causing him to fall.

He had used up most of his magic and half his potions and elixirs after only around five minutes. The Behemoths had now realized their open space and started rampaging like bulls in a rodeo. At the same time they had trampled about a third of the heartless so that worked out well. What didn't work out was that now Sora was constantly dodging the two rampaging behemoths and trying to prevent being attacked by the swarming heartless, this didn't give Sora time to attack and her was running out of energy…fast.

Sora managed to roll over to a cliff face and block heatless attacking him, the behemoths couldn't run into the cliffs so they couldn't reach him at this moment.

Sora looked over to the other side of the canyon were her saw Donald and Goofy back to back fending off around a hundred heartless; they looked badly scarred and weak.

Sora had an idea, at that very moment Sora ran into the middle of the canyon Dodge rolling through the trampling behemoths who when chasing after him. Sora, who for a split second look behind him saw around a hundred heartless chasing after him but were getting trampled tenths at a time by the behemoths.

Sora reached the other side of the canyon just narrowing an escape from a behemoth foot.

Cutting through the heartless surrounding Donald and Goofy, Sora held his back towards them.

"About time" said Donald in a scratchy tone.

"Sorry…a little caught up there" said Sora out of breath.

"Ya ready?" asked Goofy.

"Yeh…lets do it" said Sora as he raised his Keyblade to the sky and did all his fancy tricks with Donald and Goofy.

This Trinity Limit was bigger than normal, it covered around half they canyon with a bright light and a silver scream. You could see explosions of Black coming from every were as countless Heartless died and drifted away, over the top of them pink shaped hearts exploded and vanished. One of the Behemoths cam to a halt bellowed a large holler and collapsed, it to vanished in a large black mist.

The other behemoth bellowed loudly but still stood shaking frantically.

Around three hundred heartless remained along with the transparent behemoth who was simply walking slowly around and every so often gave off and earthquake or and jolt of lightning. The heartless Sora was fighting, now along side with his friends, were quickly eliminated despite there numbers. The only thing that was left now was the behemoth which was now bellowing more frequently. Sora climbed atop its back with great difficulty as it turned shark corners and seemed to buck slightly and with lead with a great booming sound as it landed.

"Arc Arcanum!" Sora yelled as he reached the horn. It began swaying its head ferociously as Sora hacked his way through the horn chipping off bit by bit. Finally the Behemoth collapsed and vanished in smoke.

Sora landed with a thud and his knees became shaky and weak, He collapsed forward on his knees as he used his Keyblade as support. Donald and Goofy had already been knocked out cold. Sora began to breath heavily and unsteady as he shut his eyes looking towards the ground. He had run out of any soft of potion and he had no magic, but the worst thing was he was on his last bit of consciousness. He continued to breath heavily but slowly began to open his eyes.

"Won the battle…But lost the fight…" said a cold hasty voice. He was speaking in a double tone as Riku he done when he was controlled.

"Huh…?" said Sora quickly looking up with his eyes wide open, looking to a Black hooded person wearing all black. Sora noticed for a brief second that he was warring black shoes and trousers.

"Who are you?" said Sora sharply with a look of stubborn anger.

"Who am I...I am nobody…"

Sora didn't know what he was doing for a second but found his energy. He lunged forward with his Keyblade upright ready to slam forward onto the unknown enemy.

He suddenly realized a blood curling pain as the nobody drew his blunt sword and slammed Sora in the back knocking him to the ground. Sora was nearly knocked out cold his eyes barley dew open. He could see the unknown slowly walking forward, Sora attempted to defend himself but could not move, he was paralyzed from head to toe. Sora was unsure of what was happening he nobody seemed to stop around five feet away from him and lifted his had.

"AKHASHA!" a dark beam of light shot out from the nobodys hand, he smiled evily as he backed into aportal that had a pperend from behind him.

The darkness that surrounded Sora was growing darker and more powerful as it drained the energy from Sora's life. Sora screamed in agony.

Kairi held her hand into a fist and up to her heart. She seemed shocked and stepped forward.

"Whats wrong?" asked Selphie who was sitting down on the dirt looking up at Kairi…worried.

"His voice…It's left me…"

"What?"


End file.
